We Prank You Very Much
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: Zazu's gotten in the way of Simba and Nala's special day. Is there something they can do to get him back?


**Greetings friends! This is my first Lion King Fanfiction and my first official Fanfiction!**

**I would like to make it perfectly clear that I do not claim rights to anything in this story. **

**The Lion King and all associated characters are copyrighted to Walt Disney Pictures. **

**This is my first attempt, so please don't be too harsh on criticism. ENJOY!**

We Prank You Very Much

The sun shone brightly over the pridelands. At the majestic Pride Rock, Simba bounded outside. His parents were still asleep and now was the perfect time to meet Nala like they had planned. After racing down the path that took him from the cave to the ground, he took off at a fast pace. He completely failed to notice the blue-feathered horn bill hiding behind a rock. Once Simba was well on his way, he came out from his hiding place. Zazu knew Simba too well to trust him on his own, at least for now. After waiting for some distance between himself and the young prince, Zazu flapped his wings and took to the skies, trying to gain as much altitude as he could. Up ahead, Simba checked over his shoulder to see if that pesky Zazu was following him. He didn't see anything. He checked the skies, but there was no one up there. With that, Simba continued on his way.

It wasn't that far a run to the Nala's cave, and Simba was there in no time. He looked in and saw her sleeping with her mother and baby brother. He crouched behind a rock and whispered, "Nala…. It's me!" Nala stirred a little, and finally came to her senses. She smiled when she saw Simba; she had so been looking forward to this. She carefully stood up and walked out of her cave and stood by his side. "Let's go!" she whispered. With that, the two cubs took off at a run. Meanwhile, high in the sky above them, Zazu smirked to himself. Some days he had trouble keeping up with those two, but today, it was just too easy. "So," he said, "Off to get into some early morning mischief eh? Not so long as I 'm here!" With that he darted through the clouds trying to avoid detection.

Once they were near a large group of rocks, Simba and Nala finally stopped for a breather. "Is anyone following us?" asked Nala. "Nope!" said Simba, "Don't think so!" The cubs laughed and lay down behind the rocks. "This was a great idea," said Nala, "A whole day with only each other for company." "Yeah," agreed Simba, "No parents, no playgroup, and no obnoxious, hot-tempered, banana–beaked, yes-man horn bill named Zazu!" Nala laughed at Simba's description of Zazu. He always seemed to be getting into their fun. "So," she asked, "What should we do today?" "Well," said Simba, "We could see who can climb higher up a tree." "That sounds great!" said Nala. "Correction," said a voice, "It sounds like a foolish risky idea." "Oh No!" the cubs moaned, it was Zazu. Sure enough he landed in front of them. "You both know that it is dangerous to go out in the pridelands when your parents don't know where you are," he scolded, "So I took the liberty of informing them that you planned to do this today." "You did what!" asked Simba, "but how did you…." "I overheard you planning it last night," Zazu answered, "So I told your parents that you would be running off young master, and they entrusted me to look after you." "Does my mom know too?" asked Nala. "Of course she does," said Zazu, "Now I am here to ensure you two have fun in a safe manner as opposed to your risk-filled and dangerous definition of fun." "Awwwwwwww!" the cubs moaned. With that, they began to venture off with Zazu right behind them.

Zazu kept a close eye on the cubs all day. It really bummed them out that whenever they saw a muddy spot; Zazu ordered them to steer clear. Or whenever they saw a creepy lizard or something like that; Zazu would tell them to leave it alone. The sun moved across the sky and the cubs began to get really bored. As they were walking down a path, Simba looked at Nala with a mischievous grin and prepared to pounce on her. "RAAAARRRRR!" he yelled as he jumped at her. He caught her off guard and they rolled off of the path. Simba tried his hardest, but after only a few seconds of wrestling, he felt his back hit the ground and Nala's paws on his chest. "Don't say it…." He begged. Sure enough, Nala thought she would take mercy on him today and let him off without saying her usual, "Pinned ya!" Just then, Zazu flew down to them and said, "Cease this pointless roughhousing at once! This is no way for you two to behave!" "Zazu," said Simba, "If this is about us getting married again, we're really not interested!" "That's not the point!" Zazu snapped, "You young master are a child of royalty and should never engage in a fight, especially not with a girl!" "Even if she beats me every time?" asked Simba. "Even then!" answered Zazu. "Oh brother!" said Nala, "Zazu, did we ever mention that you give us a hard time a lot?" "The way I see it," said Zazu, We're perfectly even." The cubs moaned and lay down in the grass. "Finally!" said Zazu, "You have the sense to do something sensible for a change, an afternoon nap." Simba and Nala grimaced as they relaxed themselves on the soft grass. The truth was that they were hoping that they could fool Zazu into going to sleep. Sure enough, Zazu seemed to buy it. He set himself down on the ground and eventually dozed into slumber. As soon as they were sure Zazu was asleep, Simba and Nala got up and tiptoed away from him.

Eventually Simba and Nala came to a rise overlooking the waterhole. They could see that there were a whole lot of animals taking a drink, and some more swimming. Nala sighed, "Well, today was a bust, wasn't it." "Yeah," agreed Simba. "All that planning and waiting, just to have our day ruined by Zazu." "It's so sad." Said Nala as she put her head down. The two cubs simply lay there for the longest time. The African sun began to dip in the sky, and the sky itself began to turn orange. Then Simba looked over at Nala and said, "You know, there's still enough daylight left to try one more thing." "What?" asked Nala. "I was thinking we could play a prank on Zazu." Simba answered. "What would we play?" Nala asked. Simba thought for a moment, and then said, "How about we freak him out by pretending to be zombies!" "Cool!" said Nala, "Let's do it!" "Okay," said Simba, "We've got to look really disgusting so….. We need to get as messy as we can." "How 'bout some mud?" asked Nala, seeing a mud puddle not so far from where they were standing. "Not a bad start!" said Simba, "Let's go!" The two cubs whooped and bounded towards the puddle. They leapt right into it and began getting themselves covered. When they were done, they shook themselves to get most of the excess mud off as they didn't want to look too overdone. "Okay," said Nala, "Now what?" "We need to look like we've been dead for a while." Simba answered. It was at that moment that they saw a zebra carcass; or rather, they smelled it first. They went up to it, examined it, and then said, "This is perfect!" They began to pick out some of the decaying parts (Which I will not go into detail about) and stuck those parts them to themselves by use of the mud. Soon Simba and Nala looked and smelled like they had been dead for a few days. "This is gonna be our best prank ever!" said Nala. Then the two cubs began heading back to where Zazu was.

Zazu in the meanwhile was finally waking up. He looked around and saw that neither of the cubs was where he had last seen them. But he wasn't too worried, he usually could find them. "Simba!" He called out, "Nala! It's time to go home now!" He listened, but there was no reply. "You'd better not be sneaking up on me!" he shouted. Suddenly, he heard a weird noise. He looked behind him, and indeed, there were Simba and Nala. But, something was different about them. They were walking awfully slow and were hanging their heads. "There you are!" he said, "Come along now, it's time to go home." Neither of the cubs answered. "What is this?" he asked, "You two are filthy!" Simba looked up at him, and what a horror it was that met Zazu's eyes. Simba was wearing a neutral expression, his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were fixed on Zazu with a murderous look. "Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggghhhhh." Simba moaned. "What?" cried Zazu, "What is this!" Nala also looked up at Zazu and moaned, "!" "No!" Cried Zazu, "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Simba and Nala began to walk towards him faster. At that point, Zazu just totally and completely lost all his marbles. "ZOMBIES!" !" he screamed. And with that, he ran. But it wasn't long before he became trapped inside a kopi that he tried to hide in. He was terrified out of his wits, and sure enough, he could hear the zombie cubs coming. Then they rounded the corner and looked him right in his terrified eyes. "No!" he cried, "Please don't eat me!" Simba and Nala simply crouched down low and advanced on him. Zazu frantically looked to his left and right and even above him, but there was an overhang that left him with no means of escape. The cubs were almost on top of him now! Zazu gave himself up and screamed, "MOMMY!" Then he began crying hysterically. At the sight of this, Simba and Nala could no longer stay in character. They giggled a bit, and then burst out laughing. When Zazu heard this, he opened his eyes and saw the "zombie cubs" laughing at him. "WHAT!" he shouted, "What are you two…." "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" said Simba. "It's only some mud and pieces off a zebra carcass!" said Nala. Zazu sat up and stammered, "So…. You…. You were really just…" "Oh man!" said Simba, "You should have seen the look on your face!" "And crying out for mommy!" agreed Nala. Then the two cubs burst into peals of laughter.

At the knowledge that he had been fooled so easily, Zazu began to twitch. And his expression became a furious grimace. Simba and Nala looked at him and when they saw his behavior, their laughter faded and they began to get scared. Zazu continued babbling and twitching until finally he let loose a furious yell accompanied by the sound of a steam whistle, "!" "RUN NALA!" cried Simba. And with that, Simba and Nala ran screaming from the Kopi. Zazu tore after them screaming, "YOU BLASTED PRANKSTERS! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE _REAL_ ZOMBIES!"

**So Who Won?**

**YOU Decide!**


End file.
